


Never Again

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Bucky gets mad at you after a mission.  - Gender Neutral Reader-
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Never Again

The car was silent…too silent. You glanced at the driver. Bucky didn’t acknowledge you but he let out a grunt and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. You rolled your lips between your teeth and went back to looking out the window. 

The sound of the engine roaring increased and the car sped up. You looked at the speedometer and couldn’t hold your tongue any longer.

“I’m sorry! But slow down, you’re going to crash!” You’d already apologized a million times tonight. 

“Oh, so now you’re concerned about getting killed?” Bucky pressed his foot to the gas and the car went even faster. 

You grabbed the sides of the seat and shut your eyes. You didn’t have a response. You’d fucked up tonight. Bad. It didn’t help that this was your first mission together since the breakup. 

That was why you had been so distracted, working next to your ex made you vulnerable, maybe you weren’t ready.

“SLOW DOWN!” You weren’t sure if you were yelling at him or your brain. 

SCREEEECCCHHH. The car came to a halt and you were more than grateful you were wearing your seatbelt. 

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT Y/N?” Bucky slapped the steering wheel.

You looked over at him, your chest breathing heavy. He kept his eyes on the road. At least you were in the middle of nowhere and didn’t have to worry about another car.

“I’m waiting for an answer, because you sure as hell don’t want me and after tonight I’m not even sure you want to live any more.” He still wouldn’t look at you, right now you would do anything to see his eyes, to read a him. 

“I don’t know.” You didn’t think a more truthful sentence had ever left your lips.

“THAT’S YOUR ANSWER?” His head turned to look at you at the same time his hand reached out and grabbed your neck, slamming you backward against the door.

Your hands went to his writs and tried to pull it away, but he was too strong. His fingers started clenching down enough to make your throat restrict. 

“Please.” You tugged as you spoke. 

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT?” His other hand reached over and unbuckled your seatbelt. “WELL MAYBE I DO.”

Your eyebrows raised at his words, trying to think about what he meant while your oxygen started to restrict.  
“Maybe if you would listen to me for one God damned second, let me fucking take care of you.” He pulled his other hand back to his lap.

Zippppp. There was no denying the noise as his he undid his fly. You barely had time to process anything before his cock sprung free in the driver’s seat. You would have whimpered if you were capable of making a noise. You had missed it since your breakup. 

NO! You wouldn’t let yourself think that and shut your eyes. His fingers dug in deeper and you almost missed his other hand coming back over to you. 

He grabbed your thigh at the same time he lifted you by your neck, tugging your pants down over your hip. 

“BUCKY!” His name came out hoarse. “PLEASE?”

“Please what Y/N?” He pushed your pants and underwear down to your ankle and then pulled them off over your shoe with little resistance from you. “Please continue to watch you make mistake after mistake or finally give you what you need?” 

You didn’t have a chance to respond before he lifted you by the neck and brought you to his lap. You tried to flex your legs as he positioned you in a straddle, his cock right at your entrance. 

“No, I’m not ready.” You got it out with a squeak as your back his the steering wheel.

“You’re never ready.” His metal hand pushed your hip down, his cockhead popping into you, while his fleshy fingers dug harder into your throat.

It burned. You tried to gasp, digging your hands into his wrist still, wanting him to pull away. 

“You can handle it. You can handle me.” Bucky pushed your thigh down as he lifted his ass from the seat, sliding into you. 

As much as it hurt, it felt so good at the same time. You had missed him. Oh you had missed him. While he invaded your hole you dropped your head back and your eyes rolled up. Him being inside of you felt like a homecoming. 

“That’s my Y/N.” The grip on your neck relaxed and you took in a huge breath. “That’s it baby.” 

You stopped fighting him at all and found yourself stuffed. Since you were unprepared it sent a shiver through you as you forced your muscles to relax and accept him. You slumped forward against his chest. 

The hand that was around your neck slid up to grip your cheek. He lifted your face until you were looking right at him. 

Then you saw the look you wanted, those eyes, a mix of anger and concern. He shook his head from side to side.

“Never again Y/N.” He pressed his lips to yours. “I can’t lose you. Never.” 

You nodded and opened your mouth, running your tongue across his lips before he parted his mouth and his head slid to the back of yours, deepening the kiss. 

He was right. He was what you needed. The kiss was enough to ignite you and you lifted your body before slamming it back down on his, his cock stretching you further. 

Your kiss grew desperate as you rode him. It had been too long and your body craved him as much as your soul did.

Soon you saw stars as your body exploded on top of his. Convulsing in waves of pleasure. For the few seconds you had of clarity you realized you had been hovering on the edge of an orgasm since the day you broke up. 

Bucky let out a grunt and you felt his cock pulse inside of you, reviving your orgasm to the point you were shaking and unable to continue the kiss as you fell forward with heavy breaths. 

“Never again Y/N.” Bucky squeezed you. “Never again.”


End file.
